albus seveus potter and the undead
by SpikeRiver REID HarryBella
Summary: its albus first year art hogwarts are the teatchrs realy dead or is there something more snister behind it
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus potter and the undead

**Thank you for the reviews for the last story it's not finished but I don't fancy any Snape writing I will latter because I'll have to seeing as Snape's in this one too opps shouldn't of said that but it might give you a hint of what is happening as well as the title**

**I do not own harry potter but I do own 2 characters I made up who have read the books **

**I know I wanted to do that btw it takes place straight after the 19 years latter bit in the deathly hallows so ill get started now**

**Chapter 1 introductions on the train**

Albus had got on to the train a sat with his brother and cousin Rose Weasley they waved goodbye to their parents just then 2 girls walked in ,one tall and had long brown hair and blue eyes the other had long blond hair and also had blue eyes both pretty, and asked

"Is anyone sitting here every were else is full" they sounded excited

"no you two can sit there I'm Albus Severus potter this is James Sirius potter my brother and this is my cousin Rose Weasley" Albus said pointing at each person as she said there name "we know there's 7 books about your dad and we've read them all we never thought the wizarding world was real so when we got the letter we were really happy but shocked I'm Kerry Klane and this is my twin sister Rebecca Klane" Kerry said happily

"So you're both muggle born" rose asked politely

"yeah" they both said at the same time "anything wrong with that" Rebecca finished in a bit dramatic voice "oh no my mum's a muggle born" rose said a bit shocked "oh yeah we forgot" Kerry said "do you want to be our friend" James asked and the others just nodded in agreement "yeah sure we won't have many friends" Kerry said "

"By the way no one lives and calls me Rebecca unless your family or teachers call me Becky oh and I don't me literally dies"

"So is it your first years too" Kerry asked rose and the boys

"well it's my 2nd year but rose and albus's 1st year and our sister Lilly will be coming up it 2 years time"

James said sounding proud "our god brother is a teacher there he teaches defence against the dark arts he's obviously going to apparate there as I saw him on platform 9 3/4 kissing our other cousin"

James said bit cheekily "so what house would you like to be in I'm in Gryffindor"

James asked "well earlier on the way I wanted to be Gryffindor and James was taunting me about being in Slytherin so I spoke to my father about it and he said that one of my namesakes was in Slytherin and he was the bravest man he knew so now I don't mind" Albus said

Everyone stared at him "what a potter being a Slytherin think what uncle Ron would say" James said in horror "yeah he said to me if I'm not a Gryffindor than dad will disown me"

"What uncle Ron said that to you" James said looking shocked rose just nodded

"I want to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor" Kerry said in a calm way

"And I want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin I think I can be brave but also cunning" Becky said in a mysterious way

"Oh and get on her wrong side and she's a right Slytherin" Kerry said moving away from her sister a bit

"Oh look were nearly there" rose said

Just then the train stopped and they got out "see you later I take the carriage you lot take the boats"

**Chapter 2 the surprising sorting**

As they walked in Albus said "wow it's just like James and dad said it would be"

"It's better than I thought it would be"

"Welcome first years lessons will start tomorrow the feast is being prepared but first you need to be sorted into your houses wait here while everything an till ready" professor Longbottem said

"Oh our dad knows him they both came here together" rose and James both said

"Hello you must Albus Severus potter and you must be rose Weasley I've heard a lot about you I'm Scorpius Malfoy and you two are" Scorpius said "Oh I'm Rebecca Klane but don't ever call me that call me Becky and this is my sister Kerry Klane and yes we do have muggle parents" "I wasn't going to call you the m word I'm not like my father I came over to ask to be your friends" he said with a bit of anger "Sure" they all said "Everything is ready you may enter now" professor Longbottem They all waked in some slower than others from the shock of where they were "Ok when I call you name you will be placed under the sorting hat to be sorted in to your house but first the hat wants to sing its opening song _I may be old but I'm here for the new _ _Sorting is what I do _ _Whether you brave and daring enough_ _To be a Gryffindor_ _Or patient and hard working or loyal_ _To be a Hufflepuff_ _Or intelligent and have your wits_ _To be a ravenclaw_ _Or cunning and ambitious_ _To be a __Slytherin_ _I'm here for you_ _But watch out_ _For the dead_ _They may be alive_ _So let's start the sorting _ "Ok then first up is Brains, sally The girl walked up the hat hadn't been on her for more than 5 seconds and the hat said "Ravenclaw" A few names later "Klane, Kerry" said the professor "Hmm interesting you could be great in hufflepuff but what about ravenclaw I know GRIFFINDOR" the hat shouted she skipped over to the table were the Gryffindor's were "Klane Rebecca" the professor said "Ohh you are brave like your sister but oh cunning too better be Slytherin" the hat said "Malfoy, Scorpius" "Hmm another Malfoy should be easy to pick no but your brave could then be the first Gryffindor Malfoy no too cunning Slytherin" he walked over to Becky A few names later the professor said "Potter, Severus, Albus" Ohh another potter you too like your father brave and cunning you sound be Gryffindor but you namesake your cunning like him better be Slytherin" He walked over to Malfoy and Becky and heard muttering of "a potter is Slytherin" After more names the last was "Weasley rose" the proffser said at last "Oh another Weasley easy you belong in Gryffindor After the sorting professor McGonagall said the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden for those who don't want a detection And you may now begging the feast" she finished sitting back down Just then the food came up and everyone began tucking in

You got 2 chapter for the price of one I only relised halfway down the second chapter so I thought so what sorry about grammar and any spelling mistakes made up 3 characters but the last one I made up you won't see much


	2. Chapter 2 new and old teachers

**Hope you enjoy not to do with a true father starts from the end of last chapter I do not own Harry potter I only own Kerry and Rebecca klane I used Kerry in a story we did in history she died of the plague but it wont happen in this **

Over at the Slytherin table Albus said "I'm amazed I'm in Slytherin I actually thought id be in Gryffindor"

Scorpius looked and said "I could have been in Gryffindor I would have been disowned by dad if I was probably"

Albus looked at him and said "you would have be the first Malfoy though Draco wouldn't do that he's not like that anymore"

Scorpius looked at albus but didn't say anything "I'm the first muggle born in Slytherin I think"

Albus said "yes you are but it doesn't matter although people might think you are a traitor"

Becky nodded at him as he was correct but said "thanks" and carried on eating

Over at the Gryffindor table they were having a similar conversation

"so al got in Slytherin I thought he didn't want to" Rose said

"he didn't an till dad were telling that his name sake was in Slytherin and he said he was the bravest man he ever knew" James said looking towards albus then

Kerry said "my sister got in Slytherin too I told you she would"

"oh and did you here what the hat said to Scorpius he could of been in here that would have been weird" rose said

But before anyone could say any thing McGonagall

rose up from her seat and said "hello now that we have eaten I would like to welcome a new teacher professor Teddy Lupin he is teaching defence against the dark arts and has swapped with me as head of Gryffindor"

She said pointing at teddy "hello I hope you enjoy me teaching you like a lot of your parents did with my father" he said smiling mentioning his father

"ok I would also like to say that I am not going to be head mistress anymore and going to be doing transfiguration as albus Dumbledore has decided to return as headmaster in ghosts form also Severues Snape has decided to return in ghost form too teaching potions and is head of Slytherin also Remes Lupin has decided to help his son in defence against the dark arts in ghost form. Thank you now go to your dorms lessons start next week." McGonagall said

**Hope you've enjoyed please review I have no reviews for my Harry Snape reading Harry potter hint hint there will be more people coming back from the dead please review I'm lonely with no reviews**


End file.
